


Letting The Frustration Out Inside Of Loki

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Big Ass, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Missionary Position, POV First Person, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: Loki and her Summoner spend their nights fucking to get the stress of war out of their minds. Male Reader POV.





	Letting The Frustration Out Inside Of Loki

"Welcome back, my lovely Summoner," I hear as soon as I get into my bedroom within Askr's castle. I close the door behind me and gawk at Loki as she laid out on top of my bed suggestively. She was on all fours, her plump bust pressed against the mattress and her perky round butt raised a bit so I can see the thin thong strap of her panties. I walk forward, my pants tightening from the sight, I was already hard from seeing Loki in her lingerie. But I watch as she rose to a kneeling position, showing off her lacy purple bra and the frontside of racy panties that were of the same color.

Loki slid off the bed and strode towards me, she smirked and pulled my coat off once she was close to me. "Now I see why you were absent at dinner," I said, my eyes peering down to look at Loki's massive tits as she practically shoved them in my face. 

"Well, we've both been so needy lately; I've sucked you off a few times this week and given you a titty fuck, so I thought we should make some time and just fuck. I know you need some sort of distraction, and you're not that stupid enough to refuse." Loki teased, dropping to her knees to fumble with my belt and pants. Soon my pants and underwear were down at my ankles, and my cock was right at Loki's lips. She took me in her mouth and began to bob her head back and forth along my shaft, her lips wrapped firmly around my shaft. Her hands were behind me and resting on my own butt, she was squeezing my ass as she sucked on my cock.

"Loki," I moaned, watching as the woman lips and tongue slid across my dick, wetly massaging my shaft with each stroke, her playful and seductive gaze peered up into mine as she went to work. "You're too good at this," I spoke, my hands hanging at my sides as I let the mind blowing sensation of Loki's lips dragging softly up and down my inches. "You've had a lot of practice doing this, next time I'll be laying between your legs and using my tongue."

My words made Loki chuckle, she gave my dick a few more deep sucks, moaning in content before she pulled off to speak, "You're so sweet for someone who was my enemy. After longing for your defeat, I can only think of being by your side. I'll take your offer tomorrow and let you eat my pussy." She replied teasingly, winking up at me before she leaned in and went back to blowing me.

I had shrugged off my shirt, now all I had on me was my pants and underwear that was still on my ankles, my eyes were aimed down at her lovely face and lips, watching in joy as her mouth engulfing my cock each push down she made. Though what caught my gaze was the jiggling of Loki's massive boobs well beneath my dick and her mouth. I tilted my head to the side to look under her head and watched as her breasts bounced with each of her steady sucks. Loki clearly caught onto my stare towards her tits, the bobs of her head slowed down but the rolling of her tongue continued, she licked the underside and both sides of my shaft amidst the firm sucking of her lips. She hadn't taken my whole cock down her throat, leaving a few inches dry. Knowing what we were transitioning into, I grabbed her head and pushed her mouth all the way down my rod, shoving my cock deep into her throat. 

Loki moaned around my dick, the rumbling in her throat sent a shiver down my spine from the vibration going through my length. I slowly pulled her off of me, watching as she left a sheen of saliva on my shaft as her lips slid backwards towards my tip. "You can be quite needy," Loki teased, "But I do have myself to blame," She spoke, reaching behind and unclasped her lacy bra and letting it fall into her lap. She spread her plump tits apart for me to fuck them. I pushed my hips forward and my cock with them, sliding my shaft deep into her perky breasts, she wrapped her cleavage around my length. I moaned and began to thrust, feeling her warm tits massage my cock while I pushed my hips back and forth to guide my shaft through her cleavage.

Loki's tits felt so good wrapped around my cock, they rubbed my shaft wonderfully as I thrusted into them, my moans spilled out of my mouth much to Loki's delight; she was smirking and giggling as I was enthralled by the friction between my length and her pillowy breasts. With Loki's experience, she had many creative ways for me to use her body for pleasure; obvious things like hand jobs and titty fucks like what I'm doing now, but also buttjobs and thigh jobs. Though when we get really naughty, she often rims and fingers my ass. I continued to fuck her tits, watching as Loki held both of her breasts firmly around my shaft while I slid my cock back and forth in between the hole made from her boobs being squished together. "It feels so amazing," I purr, hips moving back and forth rapidly to keep my dick sliding against her skin. 

"It always does, doesn't it dear? But it's wonderful you can enjoy me so much. But when this is over, I want you to lay down so I can ride your big cock," Loki replied seductively, she licked her own lips probably from the mental image of riding my dick. I gritted my teeth together and I grunted, my hands resting on her shoulders as my thrusts picked up speed, I began to fuck her tits harder, feeling her jiggly chest rolling along my shaft and quickly coaxing my seed right from my balls. "Where do you want my load?" I asked with a shallow gasp, watching the tip of my cock poke through the top of her cleavage each thrust forward.

"My face and tits," Loki replied, still smirking with satisfaction as she tilted her head back for my load. 

I pulled my cock from her breasts and hastily stroked my cock as Loki let her hands fall to her side and let breasts hang freely. "Take it all," I moaned, jerking myself off to my end, my dick jerked and I aimed my tip at Loki's pretty face. I swore as I shot globs of spunk across her lips, nose, cheeks, and into her bangs before I aimed lower and sprayed the rest of my seed across her massive, perky boobs. "F-fuck," I groaned, pumping my hand up and down my shaft as Loki had taken my jizz across her face and chest with a naughty smile on her face.

"Mmm," Loki moaned, licking cum off of her lips with her tongue, "It feels so nice having a big warm load splattered across my titties... well, we should get back onto the bed, shouldn't we?" Loki purred, I extended my hand and helped the busty woman onto her feet.  
*****************  
Loki was straddling my hips, sitting on my lap in reverse so I could see the alluring purple lingerie she was wearing. Her panties were a thin narrow thong that left her two plump ass cheeks fully exposed. I groaned as Loki rubbed her crotch against my cock, my shaft was laying flat against my stomach as she ground her panty-covered pussy against my rod.

"Would you rather see my butt bounce, or my chest?" She asked me, purring as she reached behind and ran her finger up the thin thong strap settled between her cheeks. 

"Both," I laughed, "But I love watching your pussy slide down my cock," I added, hearing her giggle and turn around to face me. Loki slid the front side of her lacy panties over, exposing her bare, dripping pussy. She lifted her hips and lined my cock up with her front hole, I groaned as I watched my length be swallowed up by her vagina, feeling her slick walls wrapping around me as she sank down to my balls. 

She licked her lips again and smirked, "Make sure your eyes don't linger on one place for too long," She spoke sultrily, bracing her hands on my lower stomach as she began to bounce. Loki rose and plunged down my dick rapidly and hard, she moaned amidst impaling herself on my thick shaft without much caution, her massive, hanging titties bounced and swayed with her full strokes up and down my cock, she was clearly enjoying the ride; she had a look of bliss and awe on her face as it seemed I was filling her twat up well.

I gripped Loki's shapely thighs as I laid back against my pillow, enjoying the view of her pussy sliding up and down my rod, leaving a sheen of her wetness on my shaft while her pussy rocked up and down from Loki's steady, eager riding. "Your pussy feels so nice," I mumbled, basking in her velvety walls wrapped around my tool and steadily working me over as the pleasure was hitting me in a unending flow of warmth. I felt so relaxed and happy to be inside of Loki's cunt again; she always made sure I slept care free and comfortable after we fuck, though wrapping my arms around her waist and sliding my dick in between her ass cheeks while laying in bed certainly helped.

"You feel wonderful inside me as well, my dear. But a full hot load of your precious seed would feel so amazing spilling into my womb..." Loki cooed, her confidant, playful gaze was peering into my own eyes, she slammed her hips down over and over, not only was she shoving her tight cunt down my length with a primal need, but the sound of her pelvis slapping mine was ringing out inside my castle bedroom. Her low and lustful moans were by far the loudest sound in the room however, she repeatedly moaned my name and told me how much she needed my cum in her pussy.

"I'm getting close, let me finish us off," I told her watching as she nodded. Soon she had us rolled over with her on on her back with me leaning in between her legs. I grabbed her panties and pulled them off of her, raising her long legs up briefly as I pulled them off of her ankles and tossed her underwear off to the floor wear her matching bra was. I quickly slammed into her pussy, making her whine joyfully as I stretched her slick hole out with heated thrusts, pounding into her naughty snatch fast and deep. My hands eagerly went out and grabbed both of her breasts that were bouncing wildly from my needy drilling of her hole. Loki's slender legs wrapped around my waist to keep me close and locked inside her pussy, "I won't look at any of the female Heroes as long as we keep doing this," I groaned, fucking her lovely pussy with everything I had as I felt a strong orgasm creeping up on me.

"Very well," Loki moaned, "I suppose I'll halt my advances on Alfonse and that handsome Ylissean prince." She said, clearly giving into the friction and the waves of pleasure filling us both, I gazed down low and focused on my cock as it pistioned in and out of her greedy twat, my hands went down and seized her hips so I could hammer her cunt with the last of my strength.

"Loki!" I moaned, thrusting desperately as I reached the end of my limit; I drove my cock balls-deep inside her pussy for the final time, my hot cum gushing into her accepting hole and pushing her over the edge. Loki arched her back off my bed and I felt her inner vaginal walls tighten around me, she squirted her clear girlcum straight onto my dick while I remained buried inside her.

"That's it darling! Fill my cunt up with your cum!" Loki cried out, smiling with satisfaction as her own orgasm left her trembling with delight. Soon I was laying on top of her, my lips pressed against hers as her convulsing pussy milked every ounce of spunk from my balls. 

I finally pulled out of her hole and got off of her, kneeling between her legs and taking in the sight of my spunk spilling out of her well-used pussy. I felt completely spent and knew we'd both rest well tonight.  
*****************  
I awoke the next day feeling something on top of me. My eyes opened and I found Loki's big fat ass sitting on my face, her slick pussy rubbing across my lips as the minx was sitting teasingly on my face.

"I just got out of the bath moments ago so you don't have to worry about the load you pumped inside my pussy last night. Now, get licking and I'll give you my ass," Loki purred.


End file.
